1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector that protects the conductive contacts being corroded.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. CN204289826U discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a number of conductive contacts affixed to the insulative housing, a shielding plate affixed to the insulative housing, and a main shell enclosing the insulative housing for forming a receiving room. The insulative housing includes a base portion received in the receiving room and a tongue portion. The tongue portion includes a stepped portion and a mating portion located at a front end of the stepped portion. The conductive contact is exposed to the stepped portion. The stepped portion is easy to collect liquid or other impurities such that the conductive contact exposed to the stepped portion is easily corroded, thereby affecting the function of the entire electrical connector, causing short circuiting, and the like.
An improved electrical connector is desired.